


Nasi Padang

by samushou_25



Series: Haikyuu!! dengan kearifan lokal [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, another self indulgent, berlayarlah otp ku, happy birthday Shouyou, kegajean tiada batas, kek nya waktu ngetik saya setengah mabok, nasi padang karena saya lapar, osahina
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Di sebelah kantor tempat Osamu magang, ada rumah makan nasi padang.





	Nasi Padang

10 Juni tahun sekian, Osamu memulai magang nya di kantor Inarizaki bersama saudara kembarnya, mereka berniat mencari pengalaman kerja serta menyelesaikan syarat dari kampus nya untuk lulus. Ya, kampus si kembar menjadikan magang sebagai salah satu syarat kelulusan.

Hari pertama mereka mulai bekerja dapat dilalui cukup lancar. Meski masih diselingi beberapa omelan dari rekan kerja, Osamu menganggap ini sudah pencapaian yang baik. Sedangkan Atsumu sendiri masih banyak melakukan kesalahan dan beberapa kali mendapat tawa mengejek dari Osamu.

Jam makan siang datang tanpa dirasa, si rambut abu benar-benar tidak merasakan waktu berlalu karena terlalu serius mendengarkan penjelasan mentor nya tentang apa-apa saja pekerjaan yang dilakukan nanti.

“Hey, ‘Samu, Ayo kita makan siang. Aku dengar dari Akagi-san, Rumah Makan nasi padang disebelah kantor populer banget di kantor ini. Makanannya enak, kasir nya juga katanya cakep,” Atsumu berkata sambil berbinar.

“Lu pergi saja sendiri, tolong belikan aku satu bungkus, aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan,” balas Osamu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari layar komputernya.

“Yeee serius amat lu ‘Sam, baru juga hari pertama, yaudah deh, mau pake apa?”

“Bodo, ‘Tsum. Ntar klo lu dimarahi mentor lagi aku gak peduli. Aku pake perkedel aja, minta bumbu rendang nya ya, nih uang nya,” Ucap Osamu sambil menyerahkan uang ke Atsumu, “Kembalian nya jangan lu korupsi.”

***

Jam digital di meja Osamu sudah menunjukkan waktu 12.27, tapi Atsumu belum juga kembali. Osamu cukup kesal karena dia sudah merasa sangat lapar. Selang 5 menit, Atsumu terlihat memasuki ruangan.

“’Tsumu, lu gila ya? Ini udah jam berapa, setan. Sini mana makanan ku,” ucap Osamu marah marah. Atsumu hanya bisa cengar-cengir dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia pegang ke saudara kembar nya.

“Ya maap, habis Neng Kiyoko nya cakep banget, penyegar mata lah,” ucap Atsumu sambil senyam senyum gak jelas. Osamu hanya bisa menatap Atsumu dengan muka jijik sambil terus mengunyah nasi nya.

“Besok kamu bener-bener harus ikut makan disana deh, gak nyesel, ‘Sam. Itung-itung penyemangat dikala sumpek kerja.” Osamu hanya bisa memutar mata mendengar pernyataan Atsumu. Tapi memang gak ada salah nya sih nyegerin mata.

“Yaudah besok aku ikut.”

***

Hari selanjut nya pun masih bisa dilalui dengan lancar Osamu, dia sudah mulai mengerti apa-apa saja yang harus dia kerjakan. Jika ada bagian yang tidak ia mengerti, ia akan langsung bertanya pada mentor nya dan mentor nya pun dengan senang hati menjelaskan. Atsumu masih beberapa kali terdengar diomeli mentor nya tapi tidak separah kemarin. Wah Atsumu bisa berkembang juga, pikir Osamu.

Jam makan siang kembali menghampiri mereka. Atsumu terlihat lebih bersemangat.

“Dasar, seharusnya kamu semangat saat bekerja, bukan saat makan siang,” ucap Osamu kepada Atsumu. Yang diomeli malah menjulurkan lidah ke arah Osamu. Osamu hanya bisa menahan emosi.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju rumah makan itu. Rumah makannya tidak terlalu mewah, tapi terlihat nyaman dan bersih. Di depan nya tergantung papan nama bertuliskan Karasuno.

Begitu Osamu melangkahkan kaki kedalam, terdengar ucapan selamat datang _~~selamat berbelanja~~ _dari seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang diikuti suara dua orang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti sedang adu mulut di dekat rak besi berisi sayuran.

“Kamu gak bisa berbuat begitu, Hinata!”

“Tapi, Kageyama, Itu bahkan hanya potongan kentang yang hancur!”

“Tetap saja itu sudah melebihi porsi yang seharusnya!”

“Kenapa sih, kamu itu kaku sekali! Potongan kentang yang hancur itu bahkan tidak seberapa! Apasih masalah nya jika aku memberikan kentang itu kepada anak kecil yang manis tadi?”

“Itu tidak adil terhadap pelanggan lain, bodoh!”

“Aku bisa gila lama-lama berbicara padamu,” erang si rambut oranye yang dipanggil _Hinata_ oleh pemuda bermuka galak tadi.

“Karena otak mu itu bodoh,” lanjut si rambut hitam. Si rambut oranye terlihat mau membalas lagi tapi tidak sempat karena seseorang berambut keperakan datan dan melerai mereka.

“Sudah, sudah. Kageyama, Hinata, kita kedatangan pelanggan dan berhentilah bertengkar atau aku panggil Daichi,” ucap si rambut keperakan. Yang diomeli hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Osamu kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan Atsumu duduk di salah satu meja yang sedang kosong. Rumah makan yang tadi terlihat sepi, mulai dipenuhi oleh karyawan yang kelaparan. Ketika Osamu kembali ke tempat dimana Atsumu sedang duduk, terlihat pemuda dengan rambut berwarna oranye tadi tengah menyusun piring-piring berisi makanan sambil berbincang dengan Atsumu.

“Kamu berantem lagi sama Tobio-kun? Kamu gak takut sama dia, Shouyou-kun?” tanya Atsumu yang seperti nya sudah akrab dengan _Shouyou-kun_ ini.

“Dia yang mulai duluan, Miya-san. Aku hanya memberikan bonus berupa potongan kentang yang hancur untuk anak kecil di bungkusan nasi nya, dan Kageyama terus-terusan bilang itu merupakan tindakan yang gak adil buat pelanggan lain. Duh bahkan pelanggan lain gak tau aku memberi bonus kalau saja dia tidak berteriak begitu.”

Atsumu hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan si kecil yang masih menyusun piring piring diatas meja. Osamu kemudian duduk diseberang Atsumu. Si rambut oranye yang sudah hampir selesai menyusun piring tiba-tiba membeku dan menatap Osamu.

“Mi-miya-san bisa membelah diri? Bisa kagebunshin seperti karakter di komik ninja yang biasa dibaca Tanaka-san?” tanya si kecil dengan polos nya. Atsumu yang mendengar itu tertawa sangat kencang sedang Osamu hanya diam tak tau harus berbuat apa.

“Astaga Shouyou-kun, kamu tau gak sih istilah _‘Kembar’_?” tanya Atsumu sambil menyeka air mata nya. Dia tertawa sampai berlinang air mata.

Si kecil sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Atsumu, menggumamkan ‘ _ohhh’_.

“Kenalin, ini saudara kembar ku, Miya Osamu,” ucap Atsumu seraya menunjuk Osamu.

“Ah halo, Miya-san, aku Hinata Shouyou,” ujar Hinata dengan senyuman.

“Halo, panggil saja aku Osamu, supaya gak bingung.”

“Curang! Kalau gitu aku mau Shouyou-kun manggil aku Atsumu juga.”

“E-eh, anu, baiklah kalau begitu, selamat menikmati makanannya, Atsumu-san, Osamu-san,” ujar Shouyou kikuk sambil meninggalkan meja si kembar.

***

Selesai makan, kedua nya berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. “Siang, Kiyoko-san,” sapa Atsumu dengan senyuman sok tampan nya. Osamu hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat kelakuan saudara kembar nya itu. “Siang, jadi total nya semua xxxx ya,” balas Kiyoko dingin. Osamu ingin sekali tertawa tapi mengurungkan niat setelah melihat ekspresi Atsumu yang masih saja sok tampan. Dia ini kenapa, pikir Osamu dalam hati.

Selesai membayar, mereka berjalan keluar, bermaksud kembali ke kantor. “Ah, terima kasih banyak Atsumu-san, Osamu-san. Kalau lapar kesini lagi ya hihihi,” ujar Hinata saat melihat mereka mau berjalan keluar. Osamu hanya mengangguk sedang Atsumu membalas, “Baik Shouyou-kun, lain kali kalau aku beli nasi bungkus, jangan lupa kasih kentang tambahan ya.” Yang dijaili hanya bisa tertawa kikuk sambil melambai lalu kembali bekerja setelah teman galak nya tadi kembali berteriak, “Kembali bekerja, bodoh!”

“Aku tau kamu heran kenapa aku gak canggung waktu neng Kiyoko bersikap dingin. Itu charm nya neng Kiyoko, ‘Samu. Memang sih kemarin aku agak kaget, tapi setelah liat pegawai lain juga digituin, ternyata emang neng Kiyoko nya aja yang pemalu,” jelas Atsumu, padahal Osamu tidak tanya.

“Kenapa, ‘Sam? Gak tertarik sama Kiyoko? Malah tertarik sama Shouyou-kun?” ucap Atsumu jail. Yang dijaili hanya memandang Atsumu dengan menaikkan sebelah alis mata.

“Aku ngerti kok, ‘Sam. Hmmm, ngerti banget,” ucap Atsumu sambil meletakkan jari di dagu dan mengangguk, “Shouyou-kun itu manis, senyumannya cerah, tipe mu banget kan ya.”

Osamu hanya memutar kepala dan mempercepat laju jalannya. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ berselisih dengan Atsumu. Tapi gara-gara perkataan Atsumu, Osamu jadi kebayang-bayang senyuman _Shouyou-kun_ itu saat dia memperkenalkan diri tadi. Sialan kau, Atsumu, racau Osamu dalam hati.

***

Sejak saat itu, Osamu rajin mengekori Atsumu untuk makan siang disana. Osamu sendiri heran kenapa dia jadi senang makan disana, apa dia gak bosan? Osamu terus bertanya pada dirinya. Osamu senang berbincang pada Hinata saat sedang menyusun piring berisi lauk dimeja nya. Kadang Osamu merasa kesal kalau bukan Hinata yang melakukannya. Apalagi kalau si muka galak, yang menurut Atsumu bernama _Tobio-kun_ , yang melakukannya. Serius, apa dia bermaksud mengusir pelanggan dengan raut wajah nya itu?

Pernah juga Osamu iseng beli nasi untuk dibawa pulang saat jam kerja telah usai, dan yang membungkuskan nasi nya itu Hinata. Osamu sangat bersyukur bisa beli nasi dapat bonus senyuman yang manis banget. Itung-itung penyegar dikala lelah. Gak salah memang kata ‘Tsumu, rumah makan ini cocok buat nyegerin mata.

Hari ini hari Jumat, tanggal 21 Juni, hari ke sebelas dan hari terakhir Osamu magang. Atsumu dan Osamu hanya magang selama 2 minggu, memanfaatkan waktu liburan yang diberikan kampus. Di awal, Osamu sangat ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan waktu magangnya. Bukan karena tidak suka, dia malah cukup menikmati waktu nya selama 2 minggu ini, hanya saja pekerjaan ini benar benar menguras energi fisik maupun mental. Tapi ada juga rasa sedih yang muncul, misal tidak bisa ketemu sama Kita-san lagi, tidak bisa mengerjai Aran lagi dan juga tidak bisa ketemu matahari kecil favoritnya lagi.

Sebenarnya Osamu bisa saja sengaja datang ke rumah makan ini dengan alasan mau membeli nasi, tapi Atsumu akan mengetahui nya dan mengejek nya habis-habisan. Tentu saja itu hal terakhir yang ingin Osamu alami.

Jam makan siang kembali datang, Atsumu dan Osamu pun berjalan keluar kantor untuk makan siang, namun ketika sampai di depan Rumah Makan Karasuno, mereka disambut sebuah papan yang berisi bahwa mereka tutup hari ini. Osamu meresa sedikit kecewa. Bagaimana lagi, ini mungkin hari terakhir dia bisa menemui Hinata.

Atsumu kemudian mengajaknya mencari warung lain disekitar sana. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah warung bakso. Ketika saudara kembar Miya mendekati warung itu, terdengar kegaduhan dari dalam.

“Ayo Shouyou, tiup api dari pemantik ini.”

“Maaf ya Hinata, kami tidak menyediakan lilin ataupun kue, kami hanya bisa mentraktir kamu makan bakso raksasa Mang Ukai.”

“Tak apa, Suga-san. Baiklah akan aku tiup apinya, Nishinoya-san, hahaha.”

“Tunggu sebentar Hinata, ucapkan dulu permohonan mu.”

“Baiklah, Yamaguchi. Aku harap Osamu-san ada disini,” ucap Shouyou yang mengejutkan Osamu.

“Oh begitu? Permohonan mu itu supaya _‘Osamu-san’_ mu ada disini?” tanya pemuda yang dipanggil _Suga-san_ oleh Hinata dengan seringaian jail di wajahnya

“Bu-bukan begitu, Suga-san. Permintaan ku aku ucapkan dalam hati. Aku Cuma ingin merayakan ulang tahun ku dengan Osamu-san,” ujar Hinata dengan gelagapan.

“Oh jadi Cuma mau sama ‘Samu nih, Shouyou-kun? Aku gimana?” ucap Atsumu dengan nada jail sedangkan Osamu berusaha memasang tampang datar. Sebenarnya di hati dia sudah senang sekali.

Hinata yang sangat _shock_ melihat kehadiran si kembar berakhir jatuh pingsan.

 

***

Osamu berakhir menggendong Hinata pulang ke rumah nya Hinata atas permintaan Suga dengan alasan Osamu lah salah satu sebab Hinata pingsan. Rumah Hinata tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka, jadi Osamu memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dan berjalan kaki menuju rumah Hinata. Osamu sendiri sih gak masalah, malah ini seperti hadiah untuk nya, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan gebetan.

Osamu kemudian merasakan pergerakkan di punggung nya, seperti nya Hinata sudah bangun.

“Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?” tanya Osamu pelan.

“Ugh... eh.. Ah.. astaga, Osamu-san?” ucap Hinata dengan nada terkejut.

“Jangan bergerak terlalu kasar, nanti kamu jatuh.”

“O-osamu-san kenapa gendong aku ya?”

“Tadi kamu pingsan.”

“Pingsan? Oh astaga! Maaf merepotkan, anu, Osamu-san udah boleh nurunin aku kok, aku udah bisa jalan sendiri.”

“Gak mau, kalau sampai ada apa-apa terjadi sama kamu, aku bisa dihajar Suga-san dan kamu gak ngerepotin kok.”

Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas. Akhirnya Hinata pasrah dan diam digendong oleh Osamu. Selama berada di punggung nya Osamu, Hinata dapat mencium aroma alami Osamu dan dia menyukai nya. Astaga, apa aku sudah jadi orang mesum? pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Hinata, si kecil mengucapkan terima kasih. “Terima Kasih, Osamu-san. Sampai berjumpa lagi hari Senin.”

“Eum sama-sama, tapi sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu di hari Senin.”

“Eh? Kenapa Osamu-san?” terdengar sedikit kesedihan di nada bicara nya

“Masa magang ku dan Atsumu sudah selesai, kampus kami juga gak dekat sini,” jelas Osamu dengan helaan napas.

“Ah be-begitu ya... ahaha....” ujar Hinata dengan tawa palsu.

Mereka berdiri terdiam disana selama beberapa menit. Hinata masih menatap tanah sedangkan Osamu merasa sangat canggung.

Akhirnya Osamu buka suara, “Eum Hinata, aku harus kembali ke kantor, memang pekerjaan ku sudah selesai tapi kami sebentar lagi ada acara perpisahan. Ah dan selamat ulang tahun.”

Hinata mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap si abu. “Ah terima kasih, Osamu-san. Semoga kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi ya,” ujar Shouyou sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah nya. Osamu pun memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju arah kantornya. Osamu sendiri juga merasa sedih, tapi dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Setelah berjalan setengah jalan, Osamu mendengar seseorang menjeritkan namanya.

“OSAMU-SAAAAANNNNNNN.”

Osamu langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hinata berlari ke arah nya. Setelah sampai didepan Osamu, Hinata terengah engah didepannya. Osamu hanya menatap heran si kecil.

“Ada apa ya, Hinata?”

“I-ini nomorku, nanti hubungi aku ya, kalau ada waktu,” ucap Hinata terbata.

Osamu hanya melongo lalu mengambil secarik kertas di tangan Hinata. Hinata lalu mengambil kuda-kuda untuk kabur, namun sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki, tangan nya ditahan oleh Osamu.

“Astaga Osamu-san, maaf, kumohon jangan pukul aku, aku min---“

“Aku suka padamu, dan apapula itu, kenapa aku harus memukulmu,” ucap Osamu memotong ucapan Hinata dan diiringi tawa.

“Ah begitu ya, syukurlah Osamu-san tidak bermaksud memukul ku tapi menyu----“ ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika dia menyadari bahwa Osamu telah menyatakan perasaan padanya

“EHHHHHHHH!!! APA?” wajah Hinata merah sekali, Osamu tambah gemas melihat nya.

“Aku menyukai mu, Shouyou.”

Dan Hinata kembali pingsan untuk kedua kali nya.

**Author's Note:**

> AY AY AY AYYYY  
> Happy Birthday anak jeruk kesayangan ku uwu  
> also ini gaje banget ahahahahaha  
> maaf belum sempet update Kos AU hshshs  
> Also ini pertama kali nya Pia nulis oneshot dengan total 2k words hshshs
> 
> Terima kasih kepada para pembaca, pemberi kudos/vote, dan pemberi komen  
> jika ada saran/kritik boleh langsung komen
> 
> Also klo mau ngobrol ngobrol boleh langsung ke Twitter ku ya : @samushou_25


End file.
